A Quartz Fate Unbound
by Santura-san
Summary: Sorts a crossover. Multiple pairings. ItaXOC SasuXOC and GaaXOC


A Quartz Fate Unbound

Chp.1- Golden Rain

The first day of school always stinks. New friends, rivals, teachers... you get what I'm saying, right? It's even worse when you put together a bunch of spazzes like me and my friends... then you've got trouble... especially when we're all not friends at first.

It's at Alchemy High, in a little village called Kinkagakure. The name means "the village hidden within the gold", and it is. Legend, or **fact **really, is that every century, the skies rain golden tears, and anyone born on that day is a wolf demon. But... not just any... a **mistwolf** demon. And the last time the skies cried gold was on December 27th, 1989,... the day I was born.

Everyone had to wait in the auditorium for their schedules. "This is so boring. I mean,... it's every year! Un!", Diedara yelled. Our principal heard him. "Yashimari-kun,(his last name) I advise that you be quiet for once.", she said. "Hai... Tsunade-sama.", he said. "Thank you. Moving on...", she began."... not, un.", he said. "And as you all know, the new Karikage is chosen this year. (the ice shadow). You must at least be a senier to be chosen.", she said. "... damn...", muttered Naruto. "Oi, Naruto. At least we'll be seniers next year. You'll have a chance fo the next time. Cheer up!", I told him. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

For the rest of the time, nothing really happened. Then we got our schedules and headed to homeroom.

I had room 306. I got in and the teacher wasn't even in yet. I sat in the back, behing my friends Sasuke and Gaara. "Where's the teacher, Gaara-kun?", I asked him. "Who knows... do you know who he is?", he said. "Nope.", I answered.

Someone stepped out of a cloud of smoke. Brown hair in a poneytail, calm, soft brown eyes, and a scar across their nose. "Hello, everyone. My name is Shii Iruka, so call me Mr. Shii.", he said. "I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year."

A girl with long, waist-length black hair and orange highlights, emerald eyes, and a short, black and neon-coloured kimono walked into the room. "Oh. Your name?", Mr. Shii asked her. "Realis Jonah-kun", she said. "Ummm... you're late, but at least you're here. Take a seat in the back, Realis-kun.", said Mr. Shii. She nodded. She sat down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Jonah-kun!", she said, grinning from ear to ear. "... hi...", I muttered. "Your name?", she asked me. "Chirico-san.", I said. "Oh, that's a cool name!", she said.

Then, a guy with black eyes, black hair in a waist-length poneytail, purple fingernails, and wearing all black came in.

"Chirico... that guy is so fuckin' hott!", said Jonah. "Uchiha Itachi? You've got to be kidding me!", I said.

Sasuke turned to me. "Cher... I'm hiding. Can you use your invisibility jutsu on me again? Pleeeaaassseee?!", he whined. "Okay, okay!", I whispered, finishing the last hand sign. Within a few seconds, you wouldn't know he was ever there.

"Whoa... I've never seen **THAT **jutsu before!", she said, her jaw dropped. "It's my jutsu... I made it.", I told her. With that, the bell rang and everyone headed for first period.

A six-year old kid with long, black hair and violet eyes was chasing a green haired guy who looked like a palm tree. "Get back here you frickin' bitch!", the little kid yelled. "Wrath stop chasing me!", the green-haired dude yelled back. "Envy I will as soon as you stop being a shitthead!", yelled Wrath.

I just continued walking to room 308, where I had math. The teacher wasn't in yet.

She walked in a few minutes later. "Hello, class. I am Mrs. Sprague.", she said in the most preppy voice I've evr heard. She wore a skirt way too short for anyone, pumps, and a tight t-shirt.

We all heard a loud noise and looked in the hall. We saw a bunch of bugs and blood everywhere. Then, a girl with knee-length black hair with red highlights appeared.

The teacher had already fainted. "Hey... no math!", I said. "Yup.", said Jonah. I ran out of the room. The girl caought my arm. "Your name?", she asked.

"Chirico", I said. "Santura Chirico.", I said. "Skellington Uriko.", she muttered. "I'd look down at the floor.", she said. "What?", I said, and looked down. The bugs started crawling up my legs.

"**Un Data Bio!**", I yelled. I started to do some hand signs. "**Chidori!**" They all got electrecuted and turned into dust. Then, the wing blew them away.

"Okay, then.", she said. "I'm a spazz... so what?", I asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm going before she wakes up.", I said, and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke and Gaara were also by the door. "Don't worry. She **usually **hides in there when teachers faint,... especially **this one.**", said Sasuke, pointing to Mrs. Sprague.

Gaara kept on staring at her. "What's with you?", she asked him. "Huh? O-oh! Nothin', nothin'...", he said. "By the way,... I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.", he said. "Skellington Uriko." Gaara didn't say anything.

"Carrot top... tell her your name!", said Sasuke. "Huh? Oh... Jiro Gaara... hn...", he muttered. She smiled. "Hi Gaara.", she said. "...hi...", he said, blushing.

"We better go get her...", Sasuke started. "It's your turn ot go in there, Gaara." "No. I went in last time, it's your turn!", he said. "Fine.", said Sasuke.

"Where is he going?", she asked. "To got get Cher.", he said. "I'm guessing that's her nickname.", she said, and he nodded. "Does he like her or something?" "Yeah, he does."

A few minutes later, they both heard one set of foot steps, and someone yelling. It turned out to be Sasuke and Chirico. "Sasuke-kun put me down!!", she yeled, banging on his back. "That hurts ya know!", he yelled back. "Put me down and I'll stop!", she yelled.

She was being carried over his shoulder, his hand on her back. "...help...", she muttered, while blushing. "Got her.", said Sasuke.

"Put her down then.", said Gaara. He put her down. "why do you always have to go in and get me?", she asked the two boys. They both shrugged. "You guys suck!", she yelled back and stuck her tounge out at them.

"Oh and you don't?!", yelled Sasuke. "Is that an insult, fluff-ball?", she said back. "Yeah, it is you dork!". he said. "...not a very good one...", she said. He gave her a head lock and messed up her hair. "Nooooooooo!!", she yelled.

After that, our nurse, Yuhi Kurenai, or , Ms. Yuhi, got Mrs. Sprague to the hospital. Then, the bell rang and we headed off to second period.

We all went into room 303 and waited. After about fifteen minutes or so, a puff of smoke appeared. Our teacher had silver, spiky hair, a mask over his nose and mouth, and hair over one of his eyes. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Mr. Hatake, and nothing else.", he started. "Welcome to science class."

"I hat science...", I said. "What was that, Chirico-san?", he asked me. "Nothing Mr. Hatake, sir.", I said. "Well then, three demerit points, slacker.", said Mr. Hatake. "But but--", I started. "Do you wnat to tell Tsunade-same what happened?" "No, sir." "Good. Moving on..."

Sasuke turned to me. "You already took on a teacher? Wow Cher... you scare me sometimes...", he said. "Naruto's already afraid of me. Now my best friend, too?", I said. "...Cher... I didn't mean it like that...", he said.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Santura?", said Mr. Hatake. "May I please go to the bathroom, sir?", I said. "Sure. Knock yourself out kid.",he said.

end


End file.
